The present invention relates to exercise devices and, more particularly, to exercise devices that provide dynamic, rolling, adjustable resistance in multiple directions.
Currently, there is no simple way for an individual to perform pushing and pulling exercises, in multiple directions, on any surface, with variable resistance. Previously designed push/pull exercise devices require manual loading of heavy weights, typically multiple 25-pound weights, onto metal skids that will damage interior or exterior surfaces. This procedure may not be possible for some individuals due to strength limitations. Moreover, these devices to not allow for exercise in multiple directions, as they are difficult to control when turning.
In some training settings, individuals have actually pushed cars or trucks to achieve the maximum resistance levels desired.
As can be seen, there is a need for a device that allows an individual the ability to easily adjust the resistance to perform pushing and pulling exercises in multiple directions.